The present invention was first described in Disclosure Document Registration 501,524 filed on Oct. 25, 2001 under 35 U.S.C. xc2xa7122 and 37 C.F.R. xc2xa71.14. There are no previously filed, nor currently any co-pending applications, anywhere in the world.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to cosmetic storage and dispensing devices and, more particularly, to a storage and dispensing design for accommodating a combination of lipstick, tissues and mirror.
2. Description of the Related Art
The industries relating to personal style and fashion are constantly growing and evolving. People are continually striving to create and maintain their personal look, style and identity while keeping in tune with the latest trends as they hit the fashion scene. Among the many facets of which these multimillion dollar trades are comprised, the field of health and beauty care, and particularly that of makeup is perhaps the largest and most highly regarded.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention; however, the following references were considered related.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,138,688 issued in the name of Lombardi Jr., describes a unitary assembly that clusters a mirror, lipstick, and cosmetic pencil.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,983,905, issued in the name of Patching, describes a lipstick container with flip-up mirror.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,860,755 issued in the name of Bunk, describes a lipstick holder with mirror including a cylindrical housing member.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,441,153 issued in the name of Lahaye, describes a new lipstick case for containing a plurality of lipstick.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,178,478 issued in the name of Ryder, a case for holding a lipstick in combination with a lip brush, clip for top of lipstick, and mirror.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,156,275 issued in the name of Murray Sr., describes a cosmetic bottle consisting of a set of rectangularly configured compartments.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,326,546 issued in the name of Acker, describes a container or holder for lipstick mounted in front of a mirror.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,121221 issued in the name of Fontan, describes an improved lipstick receptacle with mirror.
Consequently, there exists a continuous need for new product ideas and enhancements for existing products in the makeup industry.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an improved cosmetic storage and dispensing devices.
It is a feature of the present invention to provide an improved storage and dispensing design for accommodating a combination of lipstick, tissues and mirror.
Briefly described according to one embodiment of the present invention, a dual compartment compact with mirror is a small, dual compartment storage container. The compartments are stacked one upon the other, producing a rectangular shaped box that is approximately three inches long, one inch deep and an inch and a half high. The lower compartment holds a tube of lipstick, while the upper compartment holds a small package of tissues or pre-moistened towelettes. Mirrors are also provided in the lids of the upper and lower storage compartments. The upper compartment allows the user to see their lips while removing previous lipsticks. The lower compartment allows the user to see their lips while the lipstick is applied. Additionally, a small strap can also be provided to attach the invention to the inside of a purse to ensure that the invention is not lost and to make it easy to find within the purse
The use of the present invention provides users with all of the materials and tools necessary to ensure that their lipstick is at its best appearance in a small, convenient package that is easy to access and carry.
An advantage of the present invention is that it is specifically adapted for storage and dispensing a combination of lipstick, tissues and mirror.